


when will the sunrise

by haileyrainro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileyrainro/pseuds/haileyrainro
Summary: Hermione felt entirely alone being the only one of the golden trio to return to Hogwarts for her Eighth Year. She couldn't wrap her mind around how everyone seemed to move on with their lives. It felt like everyone else was moving forward and she was left living in the past.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	when will the sunrise

Chapter I

September 1st, 1998

Hermione sighed, fingers threading through hair anxiously. Things have changed so much the past couple of months. Ron and Her had tried so hard to make their relationship work. Make it so that it was palatable, trying to find the distinction between friends and something more. Who knew after all these years of basically perfecting the act, it took one kiss to tople things over. It’s odd, but it made them feel good. Brought closure to the end of the War, and made it easier to heal. Like all sweet things though, it soon soured. She couldn’t stand his choice to become an Auror. Couldn’t think about how she could lose him, and that caused them to break up. The tension between the trio had been high ever since, and she decided to go back to school for her Eighth Year. She believed that this would bring things back to normal, make it easier for her to get back in the swing of things. Her courage was wavering though, standing at the platform again. Like nothing happened. How could it be possible that just months ago they were fighting for their lives, and the lives of everyone around them, and then it returns back to normal? She felt a bubble swell in her chest. She felt a gentle squeeze on her arm, causing her to turn around. 

“You’ve got this Hermione.” Harry whispered softly, giving her the best smile he could muster. She could tell that Harry felt what she did. They had always had a special bond like that. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. She could be okay, even if it was just for a moment. 

“I just don’t know what I am going to do without having to save you and Ron every five seconds.” Hermione teased, shoving Harry playfully. “Maybe I will actually be able to enjoy myself, read some books by the lake and really get to enjoy my last year of school.” You know, without the whole ‘Voldemort will kill us at any moment’, she really could enjoy school. She chuckles at the thought, and sighs afterwards. “Seriously, Harry, please don’t get yourself killed. I can’t help you out there…”She paused for a moment, trying to find a way to lighten the conversation. Deciding that there was nothing else to say. She smiles, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. An unusual showing of affection, but it was very much needed. “I better get going, I need to get all settled in. Please...tell Ron I said I will miss him.” Stupid Auror training, stupid war. One of the people she needed the most in this world, and he was somewhere she couldn’t touch him, couldn’t be with him. 

“I will Mione...I promise.” Harry embraced her, holding onto her tightly. That was good enough for her. She pulls away abruptly, smoothing her hands down her robe. 

“Well, I guess this is it. Goodbye Harry.” Hermione waves, walking onto the train and into a random cabin. She didn’t look back, knowing how hard it would be to actually say goodbye. This is someone who she has been through everything with. She was quite literally willing to die for him. (And for Ron too, no matter how much that stung.) She sighs, pressing herself as tightly into the corner of the booth. Amber eyes looking out the window. For a moment she felt the wave of calmness wash over her. Though, that hardly lasted as she heard someone clear their throat. 

“Hermione…” The voice was soft, but she still jumped out of her skin. Hermione looked over frantically, doe eyes still wide. The body in front of her didn’t register for a moment. Why was he here? Chills spread over her body, a soft curse leaving her parted lips. 

“What do you want Draco-” She stopped, seeing the boy no, he was no longer a boy Hermione. A man stood in front of you, one who went through war just like you. She had to remind herself. Draco stiffened. His body is more angular than she last remembers. Dark circles underneath his eyes made them look like a crescent moon. Merlin, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Perhaps he did. Maybe she looked different now. He could probably see the fear and discomfort all over her body. Draco was the last person she had expected to return to school. Though here he was, in the flesh. She was staring too long, she knew she was and she flushed with color. 

“I just didn’t expect you to be here by yourself.” The comment was made casually, like they had been friends for years and rekindled. Which was weird. Draco did speak softer this time, making her rapidly increasing heart rate slow for a moment. 

“It’s just me this year, though you should know that Ron and Harry are both doing Auror training this year.” Hermione breathed out, sounding a little harsher than intended. She knew because Draco’s pale grey eyes widened and he tenses up again. 

“Right, well I better get going. See you around...Granger.” Draco mumbled, eyeing her one more time. That felt normal. Moments after Draco’s departure, a familiar red head bounded in, smiling widely. 

“Hello there Mione. I thought you would be waiting with Harry until I showed up.” A small pout made its way onto Ginny’s face, causing Hermione to smile. 

“Sorry Ginny, just got...overwhelmed with it all. Plus, I knew you would be able to find me. You always seem to.” Hermione chuckled, pushing hair out of her face. There was one thing she was happy about. No matter how awkward or weird things were with Ron and Her, Ginny was always there for her and never made it seem like she picked a side. It was the one consistent thing that she had. Which made her happy. Ginny sat across from her, smiling wide, basically filled to the brim with excitement. It had seemed, at this moment, that Hermione was the only person who was still affected by the war. Still held a bitterness in her heart for whomever could move on so quickly. It hadn’t been that long. Whenever she had closed her eyes she pictured all of the horrible things that she had to do and see. She was envious of Ginny right now. Jealous of how normal she seemed. Even though Hermione knew that Ginny had been just as hurt by the war, she seemed to be happy. She smiled at the other girl though, leaning forward. “So, did you and Harry decide what you guys were going to do.” The young couple had discussed whether staying together during Ginny’s final year would make her miss out on certain things, and had been debating on whether or not to separate for it. Ginny paused for a moment, eyes lowering. 

“We decided to take a break. Between him training and me going to school, it just wouldn’t work out how we would want it to. Though, I know he will be waiting for me with open arms and an open heart.” Hermione was also envious of how sure Ginny was of things like this. She had looked so sure that Harry was her forever, and that this was just a break intermission before they got together truly. She admired that, and though she would never admit this out, longed for something like that as well.”Let’s not talk about that though,” Ginny said, smiling again, “Let’s focus on the party that is going to be in the Gryffindor common room tonight.” The young girl laughed, throwing her head back slightly. “And before you try to wiggle out of it, I told everyone that you will be there. So please don’t embarrass me Hermione Jean Granger.” Hermione tried to look upset, but was actually excited about the prospect of the party. Happy to try and fit in. After all, she did say she was going to enjoy this year. And she will. Even if it is the last thing that she will do. 

“No need to publicly shame me Ginny,” Hermione laughed,” I won’t complain tonight. I intend to have fun tonight, after everything we have been through…”She trailed off, seeing Ginny’s eyes soften a bit, “We deserve it. Though, I will need your help picking out an outfit. I don’t think I have anything in my wardrobe that will be fitting for the night.” She knew Ginny would eat that up, and got an instant smile for her. 

“I thought you would never ask!” Ginny basically yelled, throwing her arms around Hermione. Giving her a big squeeze. Hermione laughs along and does the same back, enjoying the contact for a moment. Things were starting to feel better for her, despite her anxiety constantly creeping in. She could work with this though, and started looking forward to the rest of the year. She will be able to do this, if not for herself she could do it for Ginny, Harry and Ron. The pair of girls had spent the rest of the train ride talking about school, about who all returned, and how things were going to be different this time. Ginny briefly mentioned Draco, and Hermione’s skin buzzed. Remembering their brief encounter. The way he said her name softly. Merlin, this was embarrassing how flustered she was getting over how someone spoke her name. She needed help. Ginny gently nudged her, breaking the trance she was in. “Are you even listening to me Mione?” The younger girl whined, causing Hermione to hum softly. 

“No, I am sorry Gin. What were you talking about?” Her voice was still soft as she shook her head slightly. 

“I said,” Ginny paused to emphasize herself, “That we are here. So hurry! Let’s go Granger.” It was more of a squeal than anything, but Hermione complied, letting herself be pulled. That was the quickest train ride of her life, and she felt the pit of her stomach drop. Everything was rebuilt, obviously, but she didn’t quite expect it to be finished so soon. She had hoped that there were still some pieces of the bridge broken, to remind everyone what they had gone through. It was weird to her that there were kids here who wouldn’t have to worry about dying anymore. Fueling the pit in her stomach more. They were safe because of her and her friends, who were just their age when they were forced to join a war that they shouldn’t have had to be a part of. She looked around her, seeing just how small the first years looked and felt horrified. She could never expect anyone one of them to fight in a war, and yet, if they had been here a mere six months earlier they would have. She needed to leave, pulling on the hand that Ginny had trapped earlier, Hermione’s eyes wide. Ginny picked up the speed, guiding the pair around the crowd. She could tell that Hermione wasn’t doing too good, and she wanted to get them to the Great Hall as soon as possible. “Come on Mione, just a few steps more, everything is going to be okay. “ Hermione believed her, and sat down as quickly as possible. 

It took a moment before Hermione could speak again, “I wonder how many new Gryffindors we are going to get this year.” She offered sheepishly, making Ginny smile. Come on Mione, you’ve got this. Deep breaths and you will be fine. Professor McGonagall, correction, Headmistress McGonagall stepped up when everyone had been seated. 

“Welcome Students.” McGonagall started, offering a warm smile at everyone. “For those of you who are new here, Welcome to your home for the next seven years. For those who are returning, I am happy to welcome you back. This school year is going to be different, because we have students who are returning for their Eighth year. I do ask that everyone who is returning for this special term stay after the feast, I have things that need to be discussed and addressed before you head to your dorms.” Hermione, and everyone else around her, wondered what McGonagall could even be talking about. There were murmurs all around them, and Ginny shot piercing eyes at Hermione. Requesting that whatever McGonagall says to them, she repeats back to Ginny. Hermione gave a quick nod and turned her attention back to the Headmistress, who continued speaking. “I do not wish to hold back the festivities any longer. So, without much left to say, I am going to start calling out the new students in alphabetical order to join me at the sorting hat. Whenever your name is called, walk up to the stage.” McGonagall was starting to call the names, and Hermione zoned out. The first few students had been sorted quickly. Two for Hufflepuff and one for Ravenclaw. It took a moment for the next student to be called, but it was announced for Gryffindor. Everyone around her started screaming and cheering, excited for the new member of the house. This went on for another two hours before everyone was taken care of. This class is the largest that she has seen in her seve-correction, eight years of being at Hogwarts. 

The Headmistress started quieting everyone down, moving her hands around. “First years, follow your Prefects to your dorms. I hope everyone has a fruitful time at Hogwarts this year.” It was simple, yet it made Hermione smile. Everyone started shuffling away, only the Eighth years staying put. There were less people than Hermione thought, but who would blame them. The Headmistress motioned the group to come closer together and Hermione is the first to comply. Stepping closer to the stage, she felt a presence behind her. “Well, I am sure you all are curious as to why I am holding you back.” Everyone nodded in agreement. The older witch chuckling softly. “I wanted to give you guys the option here. Since you are all of age, I had them build singular dorms in the Dungeon to give you more...privacy.” The last word was mumbled, making Hermione believe that there were words that she didn’t know how to speak. “And well, to put it quite frankly, there just isn’t enough room anymore.” Hermione chuckled at that. There had been some sort of baby bust apparently. Though it wasn’t bad. Living on her own could be the best experience for her this year. No one to truly pry into her life. It almost sounded perfect. “If you truly wish to stay in your house's dorm though, the arrangements can be made by tomorrow night. I just need some extra time. Though, who would be interested in this new arrangement?” Almost everyone had raised their hands at the same time. It would be nice for them to have just for themselves, after all. McGonagall smiled and nodded. Well, I suppose I should let you know that I already had your luggage brought down there. Now hurry and follow me. I would hate for anyone to miss the festivities tonight.” Of course She knew about the party. That was the least shocking thing that Hermione has heard, but she was more surprised that the Headmistress was letting it happen. Everything after that hurried in by in a flash, and before she knew it McGonagall was dropping her off in her room. “Well, Miss Granger. This is your room. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to find me. You will find everything you will need in here. Have a good night.” It took everything in Hermione not to hug the older woman. 

“Yes Headmistress.” Hermione beamed, giving a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. “Thank you for all of this, you have no idea how much this means to me.” And Hermione meant it of course. All the Headmistress did was smile and nod. Leaving Hermione to her thoughts. Instinctively, she flung herself on the bed. Ginny would love this room. Oh fuck. Ginny. She needed to get her now so that she could help her pick out an outfit, and also tell her what Mcgonagall had said. She swings her feet off of the bed and adjusts her robes. Slowly walking out of her room. There is no one else out. Good, she was on a mission and didn't want to be stopped by anyone. With a small sigh, she climbs her way up to the Gryffindor tower, trying to remember the password to enter. With everything happening around her she almost forgot. After successfully getting in, she looks around the Common Room to see all the flustering bodies. She caught a glimpse of red hair and yelled. “Ginerva! Get over here.” Ginny turned on her heels and stomped over, playfully looking annoyed. “All of the Eighth years get their own dorm room.” She went ahead and ripped the band aid off, Ginny’s mouth dropping.

“Hermione Granger! I am so jealous right now. Merlin, you’re so lucky.” Ginny snickered, playfully pushing Hermione’s shoulder. “More on that later. You need to get ready, the party is in an hour.” This felt right. Hermione was happy that they could be like this. Things seemed so simple, and she had hoped that it stayed like this forever. Ginny leads her to her wardrobe, pulling out a few options for her to try on. All of the dresses were tight and low cut, which fit Ginny’s sporty body and her long legs. Hermione, on the other hand, had different features.She was nervous to try on the dresses because of that fact. The first option was a soft cream color, which clashed with the warm tan she had gained over the summer. She looked into a mirror, smoothing her hands over her hips.

“I’m not too sure how I feel about this Gin. It feels so..” She trailed off, glancing at herself up and down. 

“Too sexy?” Ginny offered, laughing loudly. “That’s the point Hermione. This year is different. We don’t have to fight for our lives. We can enjoy being women. Though, I do think that color compliments you. We should try something darker.” Ginny smirks, looking at her best friend with a new determination. “Now strip.” Hermione laughs, pulling the dress off and holding her hand out. Ginny had a point, they were never going to be as free as they were now. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Hermione had insisted on going back to school. She could hold onto the last vulnerable part of her childhood that she lost. She quickly starts putting the dress on, until Ginny’s voice stops her. “Wait! I have a piece of jewelry that would look amazing with this dress. Let me find it.” The Ginger laughs, quickly looking around. Hermione didn’t understand why she had to wait until she got the jewlery to put the dress on. Who was she to question Ginny though? At least in this area. Hermione saw what Ginny had brought over and her eyes widened. 

“Why do you even own that ginny?” Hermione basically shouted. A dark red flush spread across her cheeks. 

“You don’t know everything about me, Mione. Now put this on before the dress.” Ginny held it out and Hermione slowly took it. It was a gold body chain, one part looping around her neck and the other around her waist. She shook her head as she placed the black dress over her body, pulling it down. Hermione cursed softly under her breath, Ginny knew exactly what she was doing. Speaking of the Devil, Ginny popped up behind her. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way Mione, but damn. I’d shag you if my brother already didn’t.” Ginny winked, wrapping her arms around Hermione’s shoulders from behind. “I mean, seriously, where has this body been hiding. We should really have a conversation with McGonagall about those robes.” She whistled loudly. Hermione didn’t think she could get any brighter than she already did. 

“Oh shush Ginny, I am not going to look that good compared to you. Which, I should remind you to get ready as well.” Hermione basically scolded, patting Ginny’s hand softly. Ginny rolls her eyes but saunters away, picking up the disregarded cream dress on the ground. Hermione looks back at herself in the mirror and smiles. For once, she saw how genuinely pretty she was and felt good. Now, the next two steps are some of the most important. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what to do with the unmanageable locks. She did a quick straightening spell, and that should work for tonight. It’ll also be easier for her to take care of in the morning anyways. The next part was easier, she had left make up with Ginny over the summer and she saw it laying on the bed. It’s amazing how something so small was able to make Hermione happy. “Anyways, who is even going to this party tonight? I assume all of the Gryffindors, but any other house invited?” 

“I am not too sure Mione, but everyone does know about it.” Ginny hummed, doing a small twirl showing off the outfit she had picked out. “Try not to think too much tonight. For once you are not Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age.” She adds jazz hands to emphasize her point, “You are anything else you want to be tonight. Take advantage of it...please” 

“I will try my hardest Gin, I promise. You look amazing by the way.” Hermione smiled, standing up and walking over to her. “Not like you don’t look this good every day, you’re the only person I know who can make a robe work and those things are dreadfully ugly.” Hermione reaches out to squeeze Ginny’s hands, laughing. A wicked grin spread across Ginny’s face.

“Why don’t we get this party started now?” Ginny said in a sing-song tone. Walking away from the girl in front of her and digging underneath her clothes in the trunk. “I may have swiped from Firewhiskey away from the Burrow.” Hermione’s face visibly soured. “I know you hate it, but it's the only thing I could grab. It’s not like we have any muggle alcohol laying around. So take a shot and get over.” Ginny took a brave swig from the bottle and handed it over to Hermione, wiping her lips after. Well, there are worse things that she could be drinking. Hermione reluctantly grabbed the bottle and pushed it to her lips. “Atta girl Mione, you’re doing great!” Ginny squealed, watching her best friend down her drink. After Hermione pulled the bottle away from her lips, she started coughing, shooting a glare in Ginny’s direction. 

“That is the only one for the night. I think I will stick to something lighter.” Hermione groaned, feeling the burning sensation going down to her chest and working it’s way to her stomach. At least the after effects were pleasant, and there was truly no time to complain. The pair finished getting ready in comfortable silence. There wasn’t a single thing that could go wrong at this moment, and Hermione truly believed that. Tonight, she will be everything she is usually not, and be happy doing it. 

The next hour flew by faster than the first and the girls were finally ready. “Well, here goes nothing.” Ginny smiles widely, fusing with her skirt. “Are you sure you don’t want another swig Mione? Might give you some courage tonight.” Ginny winks, holding the bottle out. 

“What the hell, I suppose there is no harm in it.” Hermione took a quick drink, smiling widely. Hearing Ginny whoop and holler definitely made it easier to take this drink. She couldn’t help but laugh afterwards, passing the bottle back to Ginny. “Alright, let’s go before I change my mind.” Ginny took another drink as well and stepped out, Hermione trailing behind a little slower. The couches in the main room had been all pushed away, leaving a sizable space in the middle for a makeshift dance floor. She could tell that someone had enchanted the lights to make them change colors every couple of seconds. “It seems like they have really outdone themselves.” Hermione speaks, but no one was around to hear her. Ginny had bounced off already, talking to some of the girls from her year and left Hermione standing there awkwardly. Usually, there would be two other people by her side, making it easier to get through this, but they weren’t here. And it hurt worse than she first thought. Maybe she should grab another drink.


End file.
